Medical devices comprising catheter shafts and catheter balloons are used in an increasingly widening variety of applications including vascular dilatation, stent delivery, drug delivery, delivery and operation of sensors and surgical devices such as blades, and the like. The desired physical property profile for the balloons used in these devices vary according to the specific application, but for many applications a high strength robust balloon is necessary and good softness and trackability properties are highly desirable.
Commercial high strength balloons having wall strengths in excess of 20,000 psi, have been formed of a wide variety of polymeric materials, including PET, nylons, polyurethanes and various block copolymer thermoplastic elastomers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,421, Levy and U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,260, Saab describe PET balloons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,244, Pinchuk et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,468, Kaneko, describe polyamide balloons. U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,239, Gahara, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,180, Anderson et al describe balloons made from polyurethane block copolymers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,383, Wang et al and U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,356, Wang et al, describes balloons made from polyether-block-amide copolymers and polyester-block-ether copolymers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,522 Simhambhatla, et al, describes balloons made from polyester-block-ether copolymers of high flexural modulus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,400, Kaneko, describes balloons made from polyarylene sulfide. All of these balloons are produced from extruded tubing of the polymeric material by a blow-forming radial expansion process. U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,069, Nobuyoshi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,877, Hamilton et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,086, Hamlin, describe still further materials which may be used to make such balloons.
Different balloon materials provide different properties. In general, materials with high elongation and low flexural modulus give relatively greater resistance to pin hole formation and to winging upon deflation and also provide better trackability through body lumens, but such materials tend to give balloons with lower burst strengths and higher distensibility. Conversely, polymer materials with relatively high tensile strengths and hardness tend to give balloons with low distension and high burst strengths, but at a sacrifice of susceptibility to pin holing, winging and/or loss of trackability.
A variety of blow forming techniques have been utilized. The extruded parison may be radially expanded as is into a mold or by free-blowing. Alternatively, the parison may be pre-stretched longitudinally before expansion or reformed in various ways to reduce thickness of the balloon cone and waist regions prior to radial expansion. The blowing process may utilize pressurization under tension, followed by rapid dipping into a heated fluid; a sequential dipping with differing pressurization; a pulsed pressurization with compressible or incompressible fluid, after the material has been heated. Heating may also be accomplished by heating the pressurization fluid injected into the parison. Examples of these techniques may be found in the patent documents already mentioned or in U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,313, Noddin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,246 Sahatjian, U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,190, Tennerstedt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,110, Wang et al.
Following blow-forming the balloons may be simply cooled, heat set at a still higher pressure and/or temperature or heat shrunk at an intermediate pressure and/or temperature, relative to the blow forming temperature and pressure. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,340, Wang et al, EP 540858 Advanced Cardiovascular Systems, Inc., WO 98/03218, Scimed Life Systems.
It has been recognized that a single die can be used to produce different tubing diameters by varying the draw down ratio, but, at least since the advent of PET balloons, relatively low draw down ratios have been recommended to provide an amorphous state and thereby facilitate the subsequent blow-forming step. See S. Levy, “Improved Dilatation Catheter Balloons,” J. Clinical Engineering, Vol. 11, No. 4, July-August 1986, 291-295, at p 293.
Thus a great deal of attention has been paid to blow forming processing conditions and to balloon materials. Until recently less attention has been paid to extrusion conditions for preparing the polymer tubing used as the parison.
In commonly owned copending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/087,653, filed Feb. 28, 2002, incorporated herein by reference, it is disclosed that improved balloon properties can be obtained by controlling the parison extrusion in a manner which restricts the elongation of the parison material in the longitudinal direction. The application discloses that decreasing the gap between the extrusion head and the cooling bath tank can lower parison elongation by shortening the quench time. Quench time can also be shortened by increasing the line speed.
For catheter shafts, it has long been recognized that the proximal shaft portion should have high torqueability and therefore should be relatively stiff, whereas the distal shaft portions desirably should have high flexibility. It is also desirable that the transition to high flexibility be gradual to minimize kinking and to more effectively transfer push and rotation forces to the end of the catheter. Typically this will be accomplished by a combination of structural features, including reinforcement in the proximal region, a more distal transition to unreinforced polymer, and/or a change of polymer material in a distal region. However, other techniques which allow smoother transitions, greater variation in shaft properties, cheaper or faster manufacture, or the like, remain desirable.